A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to illuminating bridge guard rails. More specifically, the invention relates to retrofitting guard rails for illumination purposes.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Guard rails on highway roads and bridges are designed to protect motorists from driving off the roadway into on-coming traffic of off the bridge. Although these guard rails save numerous lives every year, there are instances when the guard rails that are designed to save lives actually cause harm and sometimes even death to the motorists they were designed to protect. This happens usually during nighttime driving when because of the lack of illumination on some guard rails, the motorists are incapable of seeing the guard rails and sometimes drive into them. Presently bridge guard rails do not incorporate a method for covering the guard rails with an illuminated covering or clad. It is, therefore, the object of this present invention to describe a way to illuminate these guard rails using state of the art technology in a way that will enhance driver safety when on the roadways.